


The Necklace

by minergirl44



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Pokemon, Female Sam Wilson, Female Tony Stark, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-06-24 00:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15618561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minergirl44/pseuds/minergirl44
Summary: Steve's new to the world of Pokemon! He meets Samantha Wilson and James "Bucky" Barnes. Along with Toni Stark, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Peter Parker, Shuri, Bruce Banner, and Thor. Join these friends as they fight the most Powerful Pokemon Trainer, Loki. They will meet new friends along the way, and have to fight others to get through.





	1. Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve, a new Pokemon trainer, meets two other Pokemon trainers.

Samantha Wilson looked at the Eevee she was about to catch. Her friend, James stood behind her in awe.

"C'mon, c'mon!"

"Shh!"

She tossed the pokeball, and successfully caught Eevee.

"Yes!" She exclaimed. She placed the ball in her bag when a boy ran towards the two.

"Wild Pikachu! Wild Pikachu!" He exclaimed.

They saw a tiny level two Pikachu chasing him, yelling "Pika! Pika! Pika!" He tripped and started to back up, when James tossed a ball and caught him.

"Finally! A Pikachu!" He looked over at the boy. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked scared as he walked up to him.

"Hey there, my name's James, but my friends call me Bucky."

"S-Steve Rogers." He looked over at Sam. "A-And you?"

She looked at him. "Hm? Oh Samantha Wilson, but people call me Sam. I can tell you're new."

"H-How?"

"Well for starters, you were running from a level two Pikachu." She explained. "And you have that look in your eyes. I know that look. I once had it. Now I have a look of confidence, and four Pokemon!"

"What level are you, Steve?" Bucky asked.

"L-Level two."

"So you're new to the world of Pokemon! Well you shouldn't be in this area."

 "Why not?"

"'Cause of the trainers that are here."

"What do you mean?"

At that exact moment, a Charizard jumped out of a bush, attacking Steve.

"C'mon Nat, he's a level two trainer." Bucky said to the girl behind the bush. She came out and it was a girl with fire red hair, and wearing mostly a dark blue.

"Charizard, retreat." She told the fire dragon. He hopped back and Steve was covered in burns.

"Oh my god!" He said looking at the adorable dragon.

"Hey there, I'm Nat. What's your name, newbie?"

"S-Steve Rogers, ma'am."

"Nice to meet you Steve. For a while, Ima call you newbie. Then I'll switch it."

"O..kay?"

"She comes up with names for everyone." Bucky told him.

"Hey has he met Toni and the Avengers?" She asked them.

"No he hasn't, has he?" Sam said.

"Let's head to the gym." Bucky told them. They were about to leave when Steve asked, "Wait what's the gym?"

"That's the place where trainers go so they can heal their pokemon and sometimes they train there." Natasha explained.

"Oh."

As they walked to the gym, they ran into a Timburr.

"Alright C, where are you?" Sam asked. A boy came out from a different battle.

"I am C. Who is this?" He asked pointing at Steve.

"This is Steve Rogers, boy we met while catching a wild Eevee." Bucky said.

"Clint Barton." He said extending out a hand and Steve shook it.

The friends came across a wild Gengar. He looked at all of them, mischief in his eyes.

"Go Eevee!" Sam yelled as her Eevee was sent out and attacked the pokemon. She came out victorious. "Yes!" She let Eevee follow her. When they got to the gym, they saw a bunch of people battling, talking and healing.

"Steve, welcome to the Avengers." Bucky told him.


	2. The Trainer Teams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve meets Sam and Bucky's team. And you meet the X-men trainers, and they aren't so tight.

Steve saw what the Avengers looked like. He saw a girl battling a boy and behind the boy there was another girl.  
"Toni, you ain't gonna beat me this time!" The boy said.  
"Peter, you know I am going to beat you right? You're a level ten, and I'm a level sixteen. I have five pokemon and you have two. Who could be better?" Toni told Peter  
"Peter you can do it!" The girl behind Peter said.  
"Yes I can Shuri!"  
The two started a pokemon battle and Toni's pokemon won.  
"Dangit!" Peter exclaimed as he looked at a card. Toni pulled out her card and saw that her credits went up.  
"Thank you." She told him and as she got up. She saw Steve and walked up to her friends.  
"Who's this cutie?" She asked.  
Steve's face went red when she called him cute.  
"Steve Rogers, Toni. Toni, Steve Rogers." Sam said.  
"Steve these are the Avengers!" Bucky said. Everyone in that room looked at him. The kids that were battling Toni walked up to him.  
"Peter Parker-"  
"And Shuri." They said.  
"Steve Rogers." He told them.  
"Over here," Sam said, leading him towards an island table, "is Doctor Bruce Banner, and his pokemon trainer friend and assistant, Thor." She explained gesturing over to two guys, one sitting on the counter, the other looking a Pikachu.  
"Hi there!" Thor said.  
"Hey." Bruce quickly said before walking over to the counter. "Hey do you guys want to know what happens when a Pikachu levels up?" He asked his friends.  
"Yeah!" Bucky said enthusiastically.  
"Well here we go!" Bruce started to use XP from other battles and somehow was placing it inside of the pokemon. When it was supposed to evolve, the Pikachu exploded. Everyone jumped.  
"Ho Jeez!" Bucky exclaimed.  
"That's not what was supposed to happen."  
"Oh well you tried your best." Toni told him.  
Over at the X-men's Training area, there was a person people could not stand.  
"Hey Logan, wanna battle?" Wade asked a trainer  
"No Wade, you always cheat." He explained.  
"What?! Erik do I cheat?" Wade asked a trainer at a different table.  
"Take this. Last week, you threw flour into Logan's pokemon's eyes." Erik explained.  
"What? That was Xavier! You saw the flour on his hands."  
"Wade, Logan has his reasons. He's not gonna train with you."  
"Fine! Ima go find other pokemon!" Wade said before leaving and slamming the door shut.  
"Will you guys be quiet?!" Charles asked from his room.  
"Sorry Xavier." Erik and Logan told their friend.  
"Wade can be such a pain sometimes, right?" Logan asked.  
"Yeah. But since he's in our team-"  
"Why is he on our team?"  
"Xavier wanted him. For some reason."  
"Uh huh. Anyways, I wonder why Xavier wanted Wade. I mean, he must have known how annoying Wade is before he joined."  
The two were talking when Wade bursted in yelling, "GUYS! GUYS, I FOUND SOMETHING!" and ran outside. Logan and Erik looked at each other before following him. he led them to two people, a boy and a girl, sitting on the ground.  
"W-Who are you?" the girl asked, with a weird accent.  
"Sis, where are we?" the boy asked.  
Logan, Erik, and Wade exchanged looks.  
"W-We're from a training gym for teams. We're from the X-men." Logan said.  
"Yeah! And maybe Charles might want to see you guys?" Wade told them.  
"Come with us." The three led the two siblings to their gym. The two sat down, while Logan, Wade and Erik were talking.  
"Wade what the hell, man?" Logan asked.  
"What do you mean? I just found these two in the middle of the forest."  
"Guys, I hear something." Erik told them.  
"I hear different voices." They heard Charles say.  
"Oh crap." Wade said.  
Charles looked at the two siblings.


	3. Hiatus

I am currently putting this story on hiatus. It will continue when I am able to continue it.


	4. X-Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles meet the two siblings that Wade found, and there's some new X-Men. Plus Peter M. shares a secret.

"Who are you?" Charles asked.  
"W-Wanda and Pietro Maximoff." the girl answered.  
Maximoff. That name was familiar with them. Just then a boy with shoulder-length silver hair ran in.  
"Guys! I just found out my Pikachu, was faster than me!" Then an adorable Pikachu came in.  
"Pika!" It zipped around the room before he stopped at the boy. He had dirt on his face, a band-aid on a cheek, and very dirty clothes. There was a goofy grin on his face. His cheeks were slightly red, due to all the energy he wasted.  
"I got into a fight with another trainer. Sayin' that her Eevee could beat my Pikachu. Ha! Laughable. I showed her though. I was able to beat her into the dirt."  
They all stared at him.  
"Peter, why would you do that?" Logan asked.  
"'Cause she was bein' an asshole to Pikachu." Peter explained. Then a little Bulbasaur peeped up and jumped towards Peter. A Zapdos blocked the attack, and started to electrocute the Bulbasaur.  
"Peter, call of your Zapdos!" Logan said.  
Peter rolled his eyes, and said, "Zapdos, retreat." The Zapdos gave one last look at the Bulbasaur, and jumped back to Peter. He smirked, and walked to his room.  
"So did he just completely ignore the fact that there are two other people in the room?" Wade asked.  
"I guess." Charles said.  
Peter sat on his bed, and was holding his Pikachu.  
"Pika?"  
"Oh it's nothin', Pika."  
His Pikachu made an angry face.  
"What?! I'm serious!"  
"Pika, Pika-chu!" His pokemon slapped him the face. he had a little bruise on his his face.  
"Ow. What was that for?"  
"Pi. Ka. CHU!" The tiny creature near exploded into lightning.  
"Uh-oh."  
"Show me your moves." Charles asked.  
Wanda had several psychic pokemon. They were Celebi, Gardevoir, and Alakazam. Her pokemon noticed something from Peter's room. Everyone else noticed this and saw an explosion come from his room. Peter ran out, screaming.  
"STAY AWAY! STAY AWAY!" Peter's Pikachu and Zapdos were chasing him.  
"Peter, what did you do?" Charles asked.  
"SOMETHING I SHOULDN'T'VE!" He shouted before grabbing two pokeballs. He tossed them at his pokemon. Peter's hair was disheveled, and had scratches and bruises all over his body. He grabbed a comb from his pocket and started to comb his hair.  
"Hey, I'm gonna go outside for a bit. Gonna find some friends." Peter said, before running out of the building. He was looking at his card.  
'He's my dad?' He thought before being hit in the head by a Zubat.  
"Scott!" He yelled before seeing a young man with red shades. "Still don't know why you wear those."  
"Why do you wear those goggles?"  
"'Cause my pokemon go for the eyes whenever they attack me." Peter folded his arms across his chest.  
"Kit kat, c'mon out." A dragonite and a girl came from a tree.  
"Kit kat is not my name. Kitty is-."  
"Also not your name. Your name is Katherine Pryde. So Katherine, how was your day?" Scott amplified the 'Katherine'. Kitty gave him and angry face before sicking her dragonite on him.  
"Not cool Scott. Not cool."  
Another girl came and placed a kiss on Scott's cheek.  
"Hey Jean." Kitty greeted.  
"Okay guys there is something I need to tell you."  
After Peter said his secret they all stared at him.  
"Are you sure?" Scott asked.  
"Yeah. Check out my card." Peter showed them his information card.  
"Wow. Did not see this coming." Jean said.  
"I was surprised myself."  
"So, you live with your dad, and he doesn't know?"  
"Yup." Peter popped the 'P'.  
They walked back to the training gym. Charles had a happy face.  
"I am pleased to announced there are new X-Men."


	5. Hiatus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys

Check out the high school stories, you'll see


	6. First Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers have their first encounter with Loki. And the worst encounter. After getting something stolen, the Avengers go on an adventure, and meet a single trainer.

Bruce was mixing chemicals and chatting with Thor. He was trying to figure out why his experiment didn't work, and Thor was his best helper. Since Toni was flirting with Steve and Bucky, Nat and Clint were think of pranks to play, and Sam were battling with Shuri and Peter.

"Alright, Thor, I think-Eek!" Thor surprisingly placed a kiss on Bruce's cheek, which  _everyone_ saw. "That was smooth as fuck." Toni commented. Bruce couldn't keep himself from blushing. He heard giggling from Peter and Shuri who burst out laughing.

"You kissed him!" Peter said. Shuri said, "Your face, Brucie!" They were laughing until they saw darkness flooding the sky. Several dark pokemon entered the room, along with a man in green and black. The pokemon were Deino, Grimer Weavile, Muk, and a Persian.

"You have something I require." The man said. "Hey, Rock of Ages, I don't think we have anything that _you'd_ want." Toni said, before Steve pulled her back. The man looked at Bruce, who grabbed the top of his shirt. The removed his hand, and snatched the necklace hanging from there, and left. Bruce fell back, and began to take deep breaths.

"Bruce who was that guy?" Sam asked. "Oh god. That-That was important." Sam looked at him. " _What_ was important?"

"Look guys, you ever wonder how we get the power to charge our pokemon? It came from that necklace." They all stared at him. "Let's go steal it from that guy then." Bucky said, grabbing his stuff. Everyone followed suit.

 

"And, Gengar...dead." Scott Lang smirked at his pokemon. He held his arm out for his Dustox to climb up and rest on his shoulder. "Good, Cassie." He pet his pokemon. He trekked through the wooded forest. He had a smile on his face, and loved going through the forest. He knew it wasn't the safest thing, but you mainly ran into grass, bug, and fairy Pokémon in forests. He saw a wild Weedle, and a chance. He hid behind a tree and grabbed a pokeball. He threw the Pokeball, and it successfully caught the Weedle.

"Yes!!!" He picked up the pokeball, and placed it in his bag. He heard shuffling and talking. "Bruce, are you sure this is the way?" He heard a girl's voice. He quickly scrambled up a tree. "I'm sure, Nat. The X-Men have...kind of been in touch with me." Scott saw his chance for a battle. He jumped down and landed in front of the Avengers.

 

The Avengers saw some kind of Forest Person jump down from a tree. He had messy brown hair, and leaves all over his body. He had a Cascoon and a Dustox, one on each shoulder, and smirk on his face. "You guys shouldn't've walked into the forest. Grass, Bug, and Fairy pokemon tend to hang out here-AAHH!" He was tackled by Bucky's Pikachu. The boy placed his feet on it's stomach, and kicked it away. He scrambled away from the. "The hell was that?"

"It's called a Pikachu." Bucky laughed. The man jumped up a tree, and stayed there for 30 seconds. "Great, Barnes. You scared someone else." Sam complained. He slid down a tree behind them, and threw his pokeballs which contained his Weedle, Caterpie, Butterfree, and Ledyba. They attacked The Avengers, and he successfully apprehended them. He tied them to several different trees. 

When they woke up, they saw him going through their credits. "300 credits is okay." Toni glared at him. "Hey! Don't touch our stuff." The man looked at her in disbelief. "Um, who's gonna stop me?" Toni tried to get up, but couldn't. "Crap."

The man chuckled, and continued through their bags. Toni gasped, and smirked. The man looked up at her, but ducked his head back down. Then a Wingull and Grumpig jumped out of Toni's bag, and attacked him. "AAHH!!" He set his Dustox against them. He gasped for his breath. "What the heck are you guys?"

"We're the Avengers, man. Who're are you?" Peter asked. "I'm a Forest Thief. People don't come through here, because they aren't prepared for what they run into. Me. Plus, my name's Scott."

"Well,  _Scott_ , I'd appreciate it if you  _didn't_ go through our stuff." Shuri chimed in. Scott glared at all of them. "Jeez, you guys are whiny. I don't see why didn't kill you when I had the chance." He pulled out a dagger, "Oh wait, I  _can_ kill you guys."

They all began to silently panic when he walked up to them, playing with the dagger. "Hey, stay away from them!" he heard a British accent and sighed. "Did I  _not_ tell you guys to stay off  _my_ _turf,_ or are  _all_ of you idiots?" Scott threw his dagger at them, but Wade caught it. "Nice job." He threw it back at Scott. It hit him in the arm. "UGH!" He ripped it from his arm. "OW!"

"Well, you deserved it." Toni said. Scott glared at her. He snapped his fingers, and many forest Pokémon attacked the X-Men. "Hey, lay off Peter!" Scott looked up, and saw Kitty standing on a branch with , Scott, Jean, Jubilee, and Kurt. Scott stomped his foot, and the branch snapped. The three were knocked out unconscious, and Scott tied up them, and X-Men. He began to go through everything, when Bruce spoke up.

"Hey, ever met anyone named Loki?" Scott looked up, and towards Bruce. "Yeah, he stole some of my Pokémon. And a friend of mine. Why?" Bruce had a thankful look. "Because he stole something off of us. If you help us, we can get revenge." Scott thought for a second, before untying them. Bucky, Sam, Toni, Shuri, and Natasha punched him.

"I deserved that." Kitty, and Peter then punched him. "And that." He handed them their bags. "I didn't take anything." They trekked through the forest, until they saw an opening. "Wait. This is Psychic area. We don't know what we'll run into." Scott warned.


	7. The Wizard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott leads the group through a psychic area. Stuff ensues.

Scott held his hands in front of the Avengers. “We don’t know who we might encounter here. It  _ is  _ a psychic area.”

Kitty shoved his arm away. “Move, baby. I got this.”

She held out a pokeball and it had a Weedle. Scott glared at her.

“You should listen to me. I know everything about the areas. I’ve stolen I don’t know how many books about the different places. Plus, I’ve been everywhere. So, you should listen to me if you don’t wanna get killed.”

Kitty rolled her eyes, and walked out, and almost immediately she got tackled by a Mewtwo. 

“Ugh.” Scott sighed and released his Dustox on it. The Mewtwo retreated, and Scott helped Kitty up. “I know who that belongs to.”   
“Who?” Wade asked.

“Scott. Did you really think I’d wanna see you?”   


Scott sighed, and closed his eyes.  “No, Stephen, but I need to pass by. You gonna be an asshole, or are you gonna be a decent person and let me through?”   


A man appeared in front of them.  “I’m not sure. Do you have my credits?”

“Yeah, but I’m not givin’ ‘em. I won them fair and square.”

“‘Fair and square’. You  _ always  _ say that.”

“Because it’s  _ always  _ true.”

Stephen glared at him. He then looked at the others. Stephen smirked, and Scott glared at him.

“You guys shouldn’t waste your time with him.”   
“Well we've decided to go with him. So, either get out of our way or go to hell.”

Stephen glared at Toni. She stuck her tongue at him. He decided to send out another Mewtwo, and it attacked Scott. He kicked it away, and the Avengers and X-Men got a good look at his height. He was about a preteen, and he still was fighting without any help. Stephen glared at him, and Scott smirked.

“Just let me pass through, jerkface.”   


“No!” He sent more pokemon against.   


“Ugh, jeez!”

He took out his dagger, and jumped on top of the pokemon, and headed straight for Stephen. He began to fight Stephen, as the rest fought the pokemon. 

“Is this only about credits?”

“No! It’s also about you being a cheater.”

Stephen held Scott by the neck, and was about to drop him into a pond, when Bruce shouted.

“WAIT!”

Stephen glared at him, and Scott was looking at the pond.

“Do you know Loki?”

Stephen thought for a second, “Yes. He took my sanctum.”

“Okay, well, we’re trying to get him. If you join us, you might get revenge too.”

Stephen thought before dropping Scott. The Avengers and X-Men looked surprised as Scott fell into the pond, but Stephen retracted his pokemon.

“Thanks.” Scott successfully got out of the pond, pulling a Squirtle off his pants.”

“So, you’re gonna help us?” Thor asked.

“Yes. I guess.” Stephen answered, eyeing Scott.

Scott glared back at him.

“Well, let’s go find an asshole.”


	8. Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki appears to be following out heroes. But not in a traditional manor.

“So, they’ve decided to come for me. Well, they’ll get more than they bargained for.”

Loki was watching the group from a marble Scott had.

 

Scott tossed the marble in air. Stephen looked at him. He took the marble from him, and looked at it with a smirk.

“What’s this Lang?”

“It’s the marble my friend left behind when she was taken.”   


Scott tried to get it from him, and Stephen used his height to his advantage.

“No Lang. You gotta get on my level-AHH!” Scott tackled him, and Samantha broke them up.

“If we work together, we can’t fight.”

Scott glared at Stephen, and snatched his marble. Scott stood, and continued to walk. Scott rubbed his face, and stopped.

“What’s wrong?” Peter asked.

“Someone’s here.” 

Scott pushed them back, but Stephen stepped in front of him.

“See noth-AHH!” Stephen was lifted from a trap, and was hanging from a tree. Scott chuckled, and walked up to Stephen.

“Nice job. Next time, listen to me.”

He cut him down, and watched Stephen fall.

“I hate you. Was this your trap?”

“No, I don’t set traps.”

“Then who was it?” Samantha asked.

Scott crouched down, and felt the ground. He saw a bear trap, and tossed a leaf nearby. It was set off, along with others. 

“I most definitely don’t set that many traps.”

Scott stood, and climbed a tree.

“Told you, you couldn’t trust him.”

Scott set off a chain reaction of tree traps, and smiled at them.

“I told you, you can trust me.”

Scott jumped down, and they followed him through the forest. They came across a tag with a Weedle and Squirtle, and Scott’s eyes dilated.

“I know who this is.”   


Scott was squirted in the face. He looked over and saw a black kid with a Weedle and a Squirtle. 

“Heh, hey Scotty.”

Scott high-fived the kid, and looked back at the groups. 

“Guys, Mr. James Rhodes. An old friend of mine who we each attempted to kill.”

“Yeah, I hated that. Nice marble.”   


Scott held it. “Yeah, it is.”

 

Loki chuckled, and sent his pokemon after them. He sat back in his chair, and he looked over at a girl in a cage.

“Ms. Van Dyne, How’re you doing.”

Hope Van Dyne glared at him. 

“Go to hell.”

“Ooh, so cold.”

Hope threw a rock at him, and he caught it.

“How do you think poor little Scott will feel when he sees you?”

“Don’t.”   


Loki recorded a message on the marble, and sent it to Scott.

 

“Hm?”

Scott watched the message, and threw the marble to the ground.

“Scott what is it?” Bucky asked.

“Loki has my friend in a cage.”

“L-Look, we don’t have anything against Loki. We should leave.” Charles said before leaving.

“Bye, Xavier.”

“Loki’s been watching us.”

They continued on.


End file.
